Anniversary Date
by cherryblossom926
Summary: this is a nejiten oneshot that, i worked hard on! be nice! constructive criticism would be wonderful. no harsh reviews! neji and tenten have been going out for a year now. see what happens on their anniversary! enjoy!


Hello! I'm bored so I wanted to make a new oneshot. This is a nejiten oneshot. Yay nejiten!!!!! Anyway, enjoy!

Neji and Tenten have been dating for exactly 1 year now. It's their anniversary today. They are currently at school now. Their school is called Konoha high school. They are both juniors. (In case I'm wrong, they are in their 3rd year of high school.)

"Hey Tenten!" Neji called.

"Hey Neji. What's up?"

"It is our anniversary today; and I wanted to take you somewhere tonight," awwwww! Neji has a romantic side!

"Sure I can come. Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you Tenten. It's called a surprise." _BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!_

"Well, there's the bell. I'll see you later Neji. They peck each other on the lips and are off to class. "Good luck with homeroom!" she called. They both went to class.

_Timeskip: at lunch_

"Hey Tennie! Over here!" one of her best friends, Ino, called out. With her were Sakura, and Hinata. Sakura and Ino were the girliest out of all of them. Hinata was in between. Tenten was the only tomboy in the group. Tenten sits with her 3 dearest and best friends.

"Guess what guys. Neji said he'd take me somewhere special tonight for our 1-year anniversary! I'm so excited. But I don't know what to wear. Can you help me?"

"Of course! We'll all help. I'm guessing that since it's a surprise it is most likely formal. so after school we are going shopping!" Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto. How was homeroom?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

"It was retarded. Kakashi-sensei sent me to the principal because I pulled a harmless, but funny, prank on him," he explained.

"What was the prank?" Hinata wondered.

"I put 10 short but sharp needles on his chair, and when he went to sit down… well you probably know what happened next."

"Naruto, when are you going to stay out of trouble? If you keep this up you could get suspended." Hinata was concerned.

"No worries baby, I'm not going to get suspended."

"Naruto, where's Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru at?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru is asleep somewhere, & Sasuke and Neji is at the principal's right now,"

"Why is Neji and Sasuke at the principal's office? What did they do now?" Tenten asked.

"Who knows. I was in another class" suddenly, the other guys showed up.

"Sasuke, Neji, were you in the office today?" Sakura asked

"Yea. We got in trouble for bringing a pocketknife to school. It's now like we were going to kill somebody. We were just going to use it to scare people we hate, like that Hiroshi guy. I hate him," Neji explained.

"You only hate him because we used to date each other. Besides I hate him too so I wouldn't have minded you hitting him a couple of times," Tenten replied. "Oh! Neji, for our date tonight, should I wear a formal dress or something?"

"Not too formal. But yes, a dress is preferred,"

"`Kay." They stayed and talked until it was time for the next class.

_Timeskip: after school_

"Come on Tennie! Time to go shopping for your dress!"

"Awe man! I was dreading this," Tenten doesn't like shopping as much as the other girls. But Sakura and Ino drag her, literally, while Hinata silently follows.

_At the mall:_

"Let's start over at that store, okay Tenten?" Hinata said.

"Fine. Let's get this over with,"

"That's the spirit! Come on!" Ino literally dragged Tenten to the store.

"Ino, can you stop dragging me? I can walk you know, and people are starting to stare."

Ino turns to a few people who are staring and yelled "STOP STARING! HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN SOMEBODY BEING DRAGGED TO A STORE AGAINST THEIR WILL BEFORE!? MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! GOD!" the people started running out of the mall screaming.

"Wow Ino," Tenten stated. They headed for Burlington Coat Factory. After trying on a million dresses Hinata held up another yet, another dress.

"Look at this one! This would look great on you Tennie," Hinata showed her a red, spaghetti-strapped dress with gold going around the waistline. "Why don't you try it on?" Tenten took the dress and went inside the fitting rooms. When she came out the girls gasped. The dress was knee length and it fit perfectly.

"This dress is perfect on you! Buy it buy it buy it!" Sakura exclaimed. Tenten looked at the price and nearly had a heart attack.

"Do I look like I'm made of money? This is way too much. I can't buy it. Although I have to admit, it is an awesome dress. It's perfect. Oh well, I can't afford even half this much."

"I'll pay for it. This is supposed to be an anniversary date. You have been dating for a whole year so it has to be perfect. That includes the perfect dress," Hinata explained. "I insist on paying for it and I won't take no for an answer." Tenten went to change out of the dress and they checked out.

"Next we have to get you some shoes!" Ino said. They went in a shoe store. 20 minutes later Ino came to show Tenten a pair of shoes.

"These shoes are perfect for that dress." The shoes Ino was holding up were red high-heeled opened-toed shoes. Tenten had to admit they were cute. She went ahead to check out and Hinata insisted on buying the shoes too. "Let's get you a make-over at your house Tenten before Neji gets there."

They were off. At the house Ino and Sakura were doing Tenten's make-up while Hinata was doing her hair. When they were all done, Tenten looked very different. "You look so cute!" Sakura complimented. Tenten's wavy heir was down and it went to her upper back. She had a gold headband on. She had gold hoop earrings and a gold necklace with a red ruby on it. Just then there was a knock on the door. Tenten was about to get up but Sakura pushed her back on the chair. "We'll get the door."

"Hello Neji! How are you?" Ino asked.

"Hinata, where's Tenten?"

"She's upstairs, Neji. She'll be down in a minute. Let me go get her."

"So it's your 1 year anniversary. Did you get her anything special?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Yea. I gave her a charm bracelet. I got her the prettiest one I could find." He opened a box to reveal a silver anklet with a pink dragon charm on it. "Your friends with her, you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it!" they said in unison.

"Here's Tenten!" Hinata yelled. Tenten walked over to Neji.

"You look gorgeous Tenten. Perfect dress too."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," they walked out the door and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were yelling out good-byes and good lucks to them. They got in the car and left.

"She grows up so fast," Ino said pretending to wipe a tear off her face.

"I know. Be strong Ino," Sakura said. They went inside. (They got permission from Tenten to stay I her house in case you are wondering.

"Neji, where are we going?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, it's a surprise. You have to wait until we arrive. Okay?"

"Fine," they pulled into a parking lot and Tenten looked to see a very fancy restaurant. One that was suppose to be the best in town. It's obviously very expensive. Tenten gasped. She didn't move even when Neji opened his door.

"Well, you can stare at the outside all night instead of going inside and eating if you want." Neji smirked. Tenten got out and they walked hand in hand inside.

'_This looks amazing. I can't believe that he would go through all this trouble for me. I know him well enough that he will pay the bill because I can't afford this. This is just wonderful.' _Neji calling her name to follow him interrupted Tenten. They got a seat near the window. Tenten gasped, yet again, because they had a perfect view of the mountains and the full moon, and the stars. The moon has shown on a lake that they were close to.

"Neji, this is beautiful. I love the view and the restaurant. This is one of the best restaurants in the whole village."

"I did it all for you. I knew you would love this place. I have wanted to take you here but I wanted to wait until we have been dating for awhile. I love you Tenten. I'd do anything for you. Got that?"

"Yes. I love you too." (I'll just skip to when they get their food because I can't think of any food they can get. Anyways enjoy the story.)

"This food is fantastic Neji! It's like the best food ever!" Tenten said trying not to say it too loud.

"Yea I know." Neji then remembers his gift. "Tenten hang on."

"What is it?"

"I got you something. Hold out your hand. And close your eyes. Tenten feels his hand putting something on her wrist but she dares not peek or it'll ruin their little moment. "Alright, open."

"Neji! It's such a beautiful charm bracelet! I got you something too, if you don't mind. I know it's not very expensive but I hope you like it." She gives him a white box with a blue bow on it. He opens it to see an electric picture frame (ya know like one of those picture frames that you can put multiple pictures in and it would change every few seconds) of them and their friends. But it mostly has them together. "It's not as special but I hope you like it." The pictures changed every few seconds and then it would show another picture. Half of the pictures were of them when they were little. They grew up together pretty much. It brought back fond memories of the past. The other half of the pictures were of them and their friends.

"Thanks Tenten. I love it," they ate their dinner, talking about random things, payed and left. Neji drove her in her driveway.

"this is probably going to be a night I'll remember forever, and ever, neji."

"you'll probably remember it?"

"okay, I will definitely remember this night," Tenten opened the car door to get out. Before she stepped out she went to Neji and they shared a kiss so passionate that there are no words to describe just how wonderful that kiss was to them. "I'll see you tomorrow neji. thank-you for a wonderful night. I love you. Oh! And thanks again for the bracelet! It's so beautiful. Anyways bye!"

"bye Tenten." He watched her go inside her house. he took off while thinking, _'I'm so lucky to have a girl like tenten.' _

What he didn't know that Tenten was thinking the same thing.

**The end!!!**

How was it? I know it was probably very cheesey and corny but was it good? Please R&R! and be nice!!! there was this girl who wrote a bitchy comment and it started this whole pointless argument. Anyone who puts harsh reviews here NEED TO LOOK UP THE WORDS BE NICE IN THE DICTIONARY! Anyways constructive criticism is preferred. Be nice about it though. Hope you enjoyed!!!!!! XD


End file.
